Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 32 (Recycling)
Recycling is the thirty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *TIM makes a drum kit of old tins. *CHARLI matches some jars with their lids. *NATHAN makes a puppet of rubbish. *CHARLI pretends to be a puppet of recycled clothes. *KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me. *Jup Jup made a mess and KATHLEEN separates all the garbage to recycle. *[[Move Your Body|CHARLI recycles Move Your Body song, changing the lyrics.]] *Chats has a garage sale and KELLIE helps her. *CHARLI looks for her reading glasses. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about an old unstable table (Kellie) and her owners (Kathleen and Nathan) fix it to keep it. Gallery Tim S4 E32.png Charli S4 E32 1.png Nathan S4 E32.png Charli S4 E32 2.png Kathleen You Can't See Me 2.png Kathleen S4 E32.png Charli S4 E32 3.png Kellie S4 E32.png Charli S4 E32 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E32.png Trivia *Tim is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Making music A-boom boom shh, a-boom boom chicka chicka, a-boom boom shh, a-boom boom chika chika Check out my rhythm, check out my beat, check out my rhythm, it's a smash-crash beat Check out my rhythm, check out my beat, check out the rhythm, now my kit's complete Boom boom shh, a-boom boom chicka chicka, a-boom boom shh, a-boom boom, yeah. A-boom boom shh, a-boom boom chicka chicka, a-boom boom shh, a-boom boom chika chika Check out my rhythm, check out my beat, check out the rhythm, it's a smash-crash beat Check out my rhythm, check out my beat, check out the rhythm, now my kit's complete Boom boom shh, a-boom boom chicka chicka, a-boom boom shh, a-boom boom, yeah. ;Body move #01 Big, medium, little, which does it fit? Big, medium, little, this one is it. Big, medium, little, which does it fit? Big, medium, little, this one is it. ;Shapes in space He's Junky Jim, don't throw him in the bin 'cause he's made from things you don't have to throw out He's Junky Jim, just watch him do a spin, he'll shout recycle 'cause he's so excited Glass, paper, cans and plastic too, recycle, recycle is what we gotta do Glass, paper, cans and plastic too, recycle, recycle is what we gotta do. ;Body move #02 I'm a puppet on a string I can wave and nod my head I can march around the room I can bounce upon a bed Oh, I can jump up high And I can dance and sing But I can't move at all Till someone pulls my strings. I'm a puppet on a string I can wave and nod my head I can march around the room I can jump upon a bed Oh, I can jump up high And I can dance and sing But I can't move at all Till someone pulls my strings. ;Filler song Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Puzzles and patterns Pick it up, tidy up, it's garbage day today Sort it out, ... it out, it's garbage day today. Pick it up, tidy up, recycling day today Work it out, sort it out, recycling all the way. ;Body move #03 Jump your body in, jump your body out Jump your body up and down and twist it all about Now you touch your knee, now you touch your eye Now you start to kick your legs, kick them really high You've gotta wave your hands to the music You've gotta dance your feet to the beat, yeah Skip around in a circle, yeah Till you come right back to me Till you come right back to me. ;Word play Games and gadgets and gizmos for sale Some groovy gold glasses and a goat that's got a tail A green garden hose, some glitter and some glue And if you fix this old guitar, it could be as good as new Games and gadgets and gizmos for sale At Chatterbox's g-g-g-g-garage sale. Games and gadgets and gizmos for sale Some groovy gold glasses and a goat that has a tail A green garden hose, some glitter and some glue And if you fix this old guitar, it could be as good as new Games and gadgets and gizmos for sale At Chatterbox's g-g-g-g-garage sale. ;Body move #04 My reading glasses are really cool, groovy people are glasses people Give yourself a look, give yourself a style, groovy people are glasses people I'm wearing glasses so I can see, so put on some glasses and be real cool with me. ;Sharing stories Table, table, I need to be stable My top's all scratched, my legs don't match, this table's not that able. Table, table, now I am stable It's plain to see this family, this table's very able. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about recycling Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about drum kits Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about jars Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about garage sales Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about glasses Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about reading Category:Ep about tables Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about old & new